


[podfic] Ascension for Dummies

by fadeverb, reena_jenkins



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Children's Literature, Gen, How To Succeed In Space Without Really Trying, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Space bureaucracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jupiter doesn't feel ready for the bureaucratic nightmare of getting Titus to trial, or for the weirdness of being royalty in general. Fortunately, someone's written a guide exactly suited to her new needs."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ascension for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascension For Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391385) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-movie, Space Bureaucracy, How To Succeed In Space Without Really Trying, Children's Literature  
  
 **Length:**  00:37:33  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JA\)%20_Ascension%20For%20Dummies_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
